1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and an automated method for growing and harvesting aerobic bacteria for use in various beneficial industrial, agricultural, environmental and commercial applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Previously known systems for growing aerobic bacterial strains are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,244,815; 4,426,450; 4,888,294; 5,350,543; 5,447,866; 5,654,197; 6,168,949 B1 and 6,335,191 B1.
One preferred prior art system that is useful for growing aerobic bacterial strains having desired beneficial uses is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,335,191 B1. In that system, bacteria are grown by an automated batch process and are discharged periodically, most preferably once daily, into a drain or collection vessel. Other prior art systems and apparatus for growing bacteria are disclosed, for example, in the prior art cited in U.S. Pat. No. 6,335,191 B1.
Notwithstanding the benefits and advantages achievable through use of the previously known systems and devices, there remains a need for a relatively uncomplicated, inexpensive and reliable, continuous flow biomass generator that can operate for days or weeks without attention or operator intervention. Such an apparatus and method will preferably facilitate the rapid growth of aerobic bacteria without excessive foaming that is frequently encountered when using prior art biomass generators. Many prior art devices either bubble pressurized air into the growth chamber below the liquid surface or use a pressurized stream of recirculated liquid flowing through an eductor to draw fresh air into the stream, which is then injected back into the bacteria growth chamber. Neither of these types of prior art devices is believed to be satisfactory for growing and harvesting large bacterial yields without excessive foaming as is possible through use of the apparatus and method of the invention.